A Bumpy Ride
by SyberiaWinx
Summary: An AU ending to Mask of Miracle, where Descole ends up a prisoner of Targent. The ride to headquarters naturally does not go smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

**A Bumpy Ride**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series. Kind of a shame, huh? I mean, then this would be canon, and I'd have my hands full trying to make sure Gatita wasn't misusing pens in every scene.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and Gatita101. It was all just one fic, but it came out so long, that I suggested we separate it into chapters for uploading. Please remember to review!

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle, but only really the very last scene. We don't know much about Broneph, and it will be totally creepy if he turns out to be related to Descole or Bill Hawkes-evil, so this fic will be about how we envision the character. This is being written before Mask of Miracles even has a US release date.

And please check out the work of JACKSPICERCHASE on DeviantArt, as it was a real inspiration for this fic. There are spoilers there, though, so you might just want to do a search for Broneph, as there's not a lot of art containing him yet. Another big inspiration was a picture on Pixiv, but I can't post a link here, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>This was <em>not<em> good.

A normal person would likely have thought that much earlier, probably around the time they looked up to find themselves being surrounded by a literal army. But then, Descole was hardly what one would consider "normal".

Most ordinary people would not spend their afternoon alone in what could only be called a desert, checking out some ancient ruins. That was what Descole had been doing when the peaceful silence was interrupted by the approach of about a dozen helicopters and cars. He had turned to see men in blue police-like uniforms and sunglasses rushing forward with guns. But these guys were not part of the police. He knew that immediately. They were members of a shadowy organization called "Targent", the true purpose of which even he did not know.

One thing he _did_ know, however, was that they were there for him-to capture him or kill him. In short, to make him disappear.

A normal person would have been worried. Descole was just irritated.

But then _he_ had shown up.

Broneph Reinel-the leader of Targent-had stepped out of the back of an impressive black car. It was easy enough to spot him, as he was the only person there not in a uniform. Unlike everyone else, he simply stood there, his face unreadable beyond the dark sunglasses he wore.

Descole's hands had clenched at his sides, as his irritation turned to rage. There was no one he hated more than that infuriating man who was always getting in his way-always beating him. Before he could even think about the possible consequences of his actions, he had charged forward.

Gunfire erupted, but he had skillfully dodged every bullet, casting his cloak off in the process. In spite of the odds against him, he had managed to reach Broneph unharmed. The man had simply stood there, avoiding his punch with a simple tilt of his head. He had then taken advantage of the opening to knee Descole in the stomach, resulting in the other man collapsing against him in pain.

Broneph had grabbed him by his boa, sparing only a moment to insult him before casting him aside, tearing his boa off in the process. Descole had tried to push himself up after hitting the ground, but he was still in pain and had quickly found himself in his current position-held at gunpoint and pinned down, men from Targent holding his hands behind his back and his head down so that the side of his face was pushed into the hot sand, effectively preventing him from doing more than struggling weakly.

Yes, this was definitely _not_ good.

Descole heard Broneph approach, stopping to kneel in front of him. He flinched as the man reached out to touch his mask, fingers tracing it. Hearing the other man murmur something about finally seeing his face caused him to struggle harder, but it was no good. He could barely move at all.

Broneph chuckled at this, a sound that made Descole grit his teeth in anger. "I could unmask you right now," he informed the helpless scientist quietly. His lips curled into a slight smirk. "But I think I'd rather wait until later. I want to savor that moment."

Righting himself, Broneph snapped his fingers, causing more of his men to come rushing over. He ordered them to tie Descole up and load him into one of the cars, reminding them he was not to be underestimated. Though his tone did not change and no threat ever passed his lips, it was clear when he told them to make sure Descole didn't get away that there would be hell to pay if they failed.

For a moment, Broneph watched as his men started to carry out their orders. His face remained neutral, but he took a great deal of pleasure in watching as a thick rope was used to bind Descole's arms behind his back, from his wrists to a few inches short of his elbows. A part of him wanted to continue watching, but he turned and headed back to his car. Behind him, he could hear an infuriated Descole shouting and demanding to be let go. His men would have their work cut out for them.

Sure enough, before he could even get into his car, he heard them crying out and yelling instructions to one another. He glanced back to see them attempting to drag the bound Descole off. They had neglected to tie his feet, however, and he was putting up quite a fight, ignoring all the guns trained on him as he alternated between kicking and digging his feet into the ground. From the distance, he looked almost like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

That was a pretty accurate description, though, Broneph realized with a smirk, getting into his car. He sat with his legs crossed and his arms folded, the door hanging open almost expectantly. Before long, one of his men ran up to him, out of breath. Between gasps, he informed his boss that they were having more than a little trouble with Descole.

"We didn't have enough rope left to bind his legs." his subordinate explained, still struggling to regain his breath. "We've still got him, but he's already managed to injure more than a handful of our men. Even if we get him in the car, it's gonna take a lot of manpower just to keep him inside, and we'd probably need to bring some extra guys with us, in case he manages to injure anyone else. But you said earlier you wanted most of us to work on securing the ruins…" He didn't finish, clearly uncomfortable now that he had recovered from his exhaustion.

Broneph was silent for a moment, causing a bead of sweat to appear on the forehead of the increasingly-nervous man standing outside the car door. "Throw him in here, then tell the driver to head back to headquarters as soon as the ruins are taken care of." he said finally, turning away.

"Are you sure, sir? He's…" The question quickly died on the lackey's lips as the other man looked at him. He couldn't see the expression on his boss' face, but he was pretty sure there was a glare aimed at him behind those sunglasses. "R-right away, sir!" he stuttered, scrambling away.

The interior of the back of the car was quite large, with comfortable leather seats on either side. There was more than enough space for Broneph to deal with Descole if needed. It was also soundproof, with a black panel that blocked it off from the front of the car. The tinted windows prevented anyone from seeing in, ensuring total privacy, not that that was much of an issue in the desert.

It wasn't long before he heard the sounds of Descole being dragged towards the car, or rather, the sounds of the other man verbally-abusing his men and their pained cries each time one of his kicks successfully landed.

Broneph couldn't help but smirk as Descole was unceremoniously tossed into the car, landing harshly on his side. This had clearly hurt, as the scientist just lay there for a moment, teeth clenched. In a matter of seconds, though, he had managed to get into a sitting position and was yelling obscenities at the retreating backs of the men responsible for throwing him in there.

"You bastards!" He fumed. "Why don't you get back here and fight me?**! **I bet I could take you all down, even with my hands tied!" His face was red as he shouted, though Broneph couldn't be sure whether it was from embarrassment, exertion, or both. He had clearly not yet noticed the other man's presence and continued yelling at the people responsible for his indignity, apparently not caring that they probably couldn't even hear him anymore. "I'll get you all for this! Just you wait until I get free! These ropes won't hold me forever!"

Broneph actually felt a bit of pity for his men. "I'm surprised they didn't gag you." he commented offhandedly, his tone disinterested. He could almost see Descole's eyes widen behind his mask as he turned towards the voice, recognizing it instantly.

"_You!"_ he hissed. There was no doubt he was glaring up at Broneph, furious. That one word was the only warning given before Descole somehow managed to spring into a crouching position, balancing on one of his legs as he sent the other flying at the side of Broneph's head.

The other man's expression did not change in the slightest as he effortlessly caught Descole's ankle, once again avoiding his attack with as little movement as possible. "You're as feisty as ever."

Descole seethed, struggling to both keep his balance and free himself from Broneph's grasp. He opened his mouth to respond, only to let out a surprised yelp as a sudden tug on his leg found him lying on his back. His ankle was released, and he immediately started trying to move back into his previous position, no doubt so he could attack again.

"Don't you ever give up?" Broneph caught him by the ankle a second time. "You really think you can hit me tied up, when you couldn't even manage with all your limbs free?"

"Shut up, you bastard!" Descole spat furiously, having again found himself struggling to break free of the other man's grip.

"Such language…" Broneph squeezed his ankle, forcing him to quickly stifle a cry of pain. He was stronger than Descole would ever care to admit. "You should really learn to accept when you've been beaten." His grip tightened even further, and Descole couldn't stop a pained groan from escaping his lips. Broneph smirked, but released him. Descole quickly pulled his leg away and made no move to attack a third time, though the other man suspected he was just waiting for the pain to subside. "If you're ready to behave yourself, I'll let you sit up here with me." His condescending tone as he patted the seat beside him earned him a snarl from Descole.

"Dammit!" Descole cursed. "Shut _up!_" He accompanied that last word with yet another kick, but the result was the same as his previous two attempts.

"If that's how you're going to act," Broneph kept his grip firm as Descole desperately tried to wrench his leg free. "Don't blame me when you end up getting hurt."

"Let me go!" Descole demanded, ignoring his warning.

Broneph did as Descole asked, causing the scientist to go stumbling backwards across the car, his back slamming into the seat there. He managed to remain on his feet, but this only caused him to be thrown forward as the car suddenly jerked to life.

With his hands bound, Descole was unable to do anything as he collided face-first with the floor. It was softer and hurt less than he had expected, but his pride had taken a hit that was much more painful for him. Trying to pretend his face was only red due to the impact, Descole struggled to right himself, doing his best to avoid making eye contact with the other man.

Unfortunately, he could still _hear_ him.

"Would have thought a genius like you would know better than to stand up in a moving car."

Descole grit his teeth angrily, feeling the blush on his face deepen. "Sh-shut up!" His attempt to get up was thwarted as the car hit a bump, causing him to go crashing back to the floor.

"You know," Broneph started. "This is a desert. The ride's unlikely to get smooth anytime soon."

Ignoring him, Descole kept trying to get up off the floor. Unfortunately, the way he was tied up made it impossible. Every time the car rocked, he would end up being slammed back down. He was already sore from everything that had happened earlier, and being thrown all over the car was not helping matters.

Broneph watched him for a while, before finally speaking up again. "As much as I'm enjoying your stupidity, maybe you should stop before you hurt yourself?"

"Just shut up." Descole growled, but he did not try again. His body ached all over, and he was a little tired. He lay on his side in front of Broneph, trying to catch his breath.

"I suppose you could just stay there." Broneph continued, ignoring his words. "The floor suits you, and I kind of like seeing you at my feet where you belong-at my mercy." he added with a smirk. Descole glared up at him furiously, his face turning an even darker shade of crimson. Broneph chuckled. "Look at you, growling and snarling at me, all angry and embarrassed… You look like a dog disobeying its master."

This remark infuriated Descole, and in an instant, he was back on his feet and swinging his foot towards Broneph. The car had apparently reached a smooth section of the desert, allowing him to launch a surprise attack. But even though Broneph didn't see it coming, he was still able to catch the other man's ankle just before the hit could land.

"Damn…" He had come closer that time, but it still wasn't enough. The only thing he could take satisfaction in, was the slight frown that had formed on Broneph's face. He was clearly not pleased.

"I did warn you." That was all Broneph said, before suddenly kicking Descole's other leg out from under him in one quick, smooth motion.

Descole crashed back to the floor, groaning in pain at the force of the impact. That had hurt a lot more than when he'd fallen face-first. Unable to push himself up, he struggled to his knees, glaring up at Broneph. It looked as if the man had not moved at all, and Descole couldn't help growling at him in irritation.

"Just like I said-a dog disobeying its master."

"I'm not a dog!" Descole said through gritted teeth.

Unfortunately, that hardly helped his cause.

"Why don't you be a good boy and stay there?" was Broneph's response.

Enraged, Descole struggled against his bonds, wanting nothing more than to beat the man within an inch of his life. "You think you can talk down to me just because of that lucky hit back there? You're not that strong on your own. Without your army, you're not even remotely as intimidating as you think you are."

Unable to harm him physically, Descole had started aiming for the other man's pride. But Broneph wasn't nearly as prideful as Descole himself. He didn't get angry. No, instead, he grinned. Descole's accusations meant nothing to him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't delight in showing him just how _wrong_ he was.

"Oh, really?" Descole froze as Broneph's hand suddenly moved towards him slowly, fingers coming to rest on his tie. "You should watch your tongue." He trailed his hand up the length of black fabric, before suddenly grasping it firmly. Descole let out a yelp as he was suddenly pulled forward, onto the other man's lap. He found himself sitting on Broneph's knee, with his legs resting on either side. Descole tried to fight, but to no avail. His arms were useless, and no matter how hard he tried to kick, his feet only hit the bottom of the seat.

Broneph moved one hand to firmly grasp the underside of Descole's leg, just above his right knee. The other released his tie and came to rest on his left shoulder blade, forcing him to lean in closer, until his chin rested on Broneph's own shoulder. Though the position was humiliating and beyond awkward, Descole didn't dare move as the other man spoke into his ear.

"Bad dogs tend to get punished."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bumpy Ride**

**Disclaimer:**We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series. Kind of a shame, huh? I mean, then this would be canon, and I'd have my hands full trying to make sure Gatita wasn't misusing pens in every scene.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and Gatita101. It was all just one fic, but it came out so long, that I suggested we separate it into chapters for uploading. Please remember to review!

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle, but only really the very last scene. We don't know much about Broneph, and it will be totally creepy if he turns out to be related to Descole or Bill Hawkes-evil, so this fic will be about how we envision the character. This is being written before Mask of Miracles even has a US release date.

And please check out the work of JACKSPICERCHASE on DeviantArt, as it was a real inspiration for this fic. There are spoilers there, though, so you might just want to do a search for Broneph, as there's not a lot of art containing him yet. Another big inspiration was a picture on Pixiv, but I can't post a link here, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Descole's entire body stiffened. Though he was loath to admit it, something very similar to fear coursed through his veins at those words. For all his bravado, deep down he knew that he was at this man's mercy. And for a brief moment, that fact terrified him. He had lost before, but he had never been so…<em>helpless<em>.

A minute or two passed, during which Descole barely dared to breath. But to his surprise, the other man did not do or even say anything to him. He felt his body relax in relief, before this realization caused his struggling to begin anew. It might not have been wise to push his luck, but he wanted to get out of this embarrassing position and as far away from Broneph as possible. He didn't even care anymore if he ended up back on the floor.

But just like all the previous times, Broneph's grip was unyielding. The other man was not even holding onto him in a way that should have been all that hard to escape, but without the use of his arms and legs, there was little he could do but try and wiggle free.

Descole found it extremely frustrating, but he took solace in the fact that Broneph remained silent during his struggles. This was humiliating enough without commentary from him.

Eventually, the aching he felt all over won out, and his body sagged with exhaustion as his struggling ceased. Against his wishes, his head relaxed against Broneph's shoulder, where he had kept it solely to avoid having to look at the man. It made his predicament all the more embarrassing, but he was just so _tired_…

"Tired already? It's about time."

Descole groaned but did not resume his struggles, still too exhausted to move anymore. He should have known the silence was too good to last.

"Good boy." the other praised in an irritatingly-condescending voice. "You're actually starting to behave yourself. Maybe I'll reward you later."

Descole felt his face redden, and he scowled, even though the other man couldn't possibly see it. "Sh-shut up!"

"What's wrong?" Broneph asked in way that made Descole certain he was smirking. "Don't you like being praised by your master?" His tone was teasing, but Descole was _not_ in the mood for it, especially when they were in such a weird position.

"I said _shut up!_" the scientist growled, trying to focus on his anger and ignore the blush creeping across his cheeks at Broneph's demeaning words.

"Did I embarrass you?" Descole could picture the grin on the other man's face. "Who would have thought my little pet was so bashful?"

"SHUT UP!"

The car hit a bump, and Descole felt his face get even redder as he was forced against Broneph a bit. He tried to regain those few inches between their chests, but the ride did not get smoother, and his efforts only made it more awkward each time they were thrust back together. When he heard that damned man make an amused sound at his obvious discomfort, he forced himself to stay still, not wanting to give him any more satisfaction.

As the car continued to rock and shake, Descole decided to be grateful for the fact that the ride had been otherwise silent for the past couple of minutes, though he had a feeling it wouldn't last. His face was still a stunning shade of scarlet, he was sure, but at least the other man couldn't see that. If he could, that silence would probably be disrupted by more of those annoying, humiliating little comments. Just the thought of them made Descole feel even more embarrassed.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden." Descole stifled his groan this time, still determined to prevent Broneph from taking pleasure in his suffering. If he could just ignore him, then maybe the other man would give up and leave him alone. Had he known it would be like this, he would have just let Broneph's lackeys drag him off to wherever.

Not fazed by the lack of response, Broneph continued. "You're not thinking anything you shouldn't be, are you?" He made an amused sound. Descole was irritated, but did his best to keep quiet. "What, you giving me the silent treatment?"

Descole still said nothing, feeling a little proud of himself. Even when it came to minor comments like that, it killed him to not respond. He wanted nothing more than to tell the other man off or at least insult him-without his hands and legs to help him, that was the only way he could fight back. But Broneph was never bothered by any of his comments. Descole's responses just amused him and encouraged him to continue, usually on a more humiliating track than before.

But then, ignoring him didn't seem to be working so well either. In fact, Descole got the feeling-if the amused chuckle that answered his silence was any indication,-that Broneph was taking it as something of a challenge. As if he knew eventually he could get Descole to respond-he just had to say the right thing.

"Oh, I see what it is now." God, he almost sounded _giddy_. "You've finally accepted your place as my dog and are desperately trying to think of some way to earn your master's favor after misbehaving for so long."

That was it.

Descole's whole face went red. "W-WHAT?**!**" he squeaked, too mortified by that statement to even be embarrassed about how pathetic his voice sounded.

Broneph didn't waste time gloating, choosing instead to push him further. "It's alright." he said almost soothingly, loving how Descole shivered as he ran his hand down his back once, before returning it to its former position. "I'll forgive you, since you want so badly to please me."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" If his hands were free, Descole would have strangled the other man. He was sure of it. How could he say stuff like that with a straight face?**!**

Broneph patted his shoulder softly. "Now, now…no need to thank me. Just keep being good, and maybe I'll even give you a treat."

"Dammit…" Descole wanted to scream at him some more, but he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. He was still so tired, and he was starting to feel…strange.

"That's it." That damn, soothing voice. Another pat. "Just relax and do as your master says…like a good dog."

Descole shifted his lower half uncomfortably. His weird feeling seemed to be focused there, and those last four words had somehow made it worse. Suddenly, he was all too aware of the heat radiating off of Broneph's body, and it made him fidget awkwardly. The bumps and vibrations of the car sent jolts up his legs, adding to the stirring just below his waist, which seemed to be getting stronger with each passing moment. His breathing was heavy, and even though the air-conditioning kept the car almost freezing to compensate for the heat outside, he felt warm all over.

What was wrong with him?

"Are you comfortable?" Broneph suddenly asked, seemingly unaware of his predicament. Descole groaned, but this time, he was somehow certain it had nothing to do with irritation. "You should consider yourself lucky. Not many people get to sit on my lap."

Just like always, Broneph's words were embarrassing. But the heat in Descole's cheeks paled in comparison to the heat pooling rapidly between his legs.

Descole swallowed, trying to stay calm as realization finally hit him. His heart was racing, and he forced himself to take slow, steady breaths, even as he felt his panic rising. He was an intelligent man, even if this "area" was not one he was even remotely familiar with. He'd read books. This feeling was completely foreign to him, but the longer it plagued him, the more certain he became…and the more embarrassed. He was never happier that Broneph could not see his face…or anything below his waist. He'd die if the other man figured out what was going on. If he just stayed calm and closed his eyes, it would go away on its own.

That was what he had tried to convince himself, but he should have known better. Other than finding the ruins he'd been looking for, nothing about this day was going right.

The first sign his plan wasn't going to work, was when Descole felt Broneph's hand start stroking his back. It was a simple action, no doubt meant to make him feel like a dog being petted by his master. Unfortunately, knowing that did little good. In fact, it somehow seemed to enhance the pleasure he unwillingly got from it.

"St-stop that…" he protested weakly. To his surprise, Broneph did, and without even a comment or a sound. He should have been happy, but he almost felt…disappointed? No, that was ridiculous.

The second, was how much bumpier the road seemed to get. It made the ache between his legs increase to the point where it was much harder to keep silent. He wanted to move and try to relieve some of the pressure that was building up inside him, but he forced himself to remain still. Moving would ultimately make it worse, and the last thing he wanted to do was anything that might expose his "problem". Besides, the road had to get smoother eventually.

And it did.

But not before the car rocked harder than it ever had before as it went over a particularly-large bump. Descole had managed to move back a little, only to suddenly be violently forced forward by the impact. Broneph caught him by the shoulders before he could slam into him, but that did not stop part of his groin from pressing against the man's leg as a result of the sudden movement. He was only able to partially stifle the whimper that escaped his lips.

Descole held his breath, hoping the other man hadn't noticed anything. But the minute he heard that quiet chuckle, he knew his worst fears had been realized. The panic he had been trying to hold back now took over, and he struggled desperately. If he could just get away from Broneph, everything would be fine. At least, that's what he had convinced himself.

But Broneph would have none of it. He held onto his shoulders firmly. "Stop struggling." he instructed, for once not teasing or mocking. Descole didn't intend it, but he found himself obeying immediately, his body going completely still. He felt strangely excited, but he didn't quite know why.

"Hmm…" The noise Broneph made was a thoughtful one.

Descole swallowed nervously. He didn't understand why he had suddenly done what the man had asked, but he couldn't seem to make his body move. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Broneph spoke, that teasing tone back in his voice.

"This must be hard for you, and I'll bet being all tied up doesn't help." Descole stayed silent, still paralyzed by fear and something else he couldn't quite place. He couldn't figure out what the other man was up to, and he felt increasingly nervous.

Broneph chuckled again. "You really are eager to please, aren't you…my little pet?"

"I-I'm not…your pet." Descole managed to say, his desire to fight slowly returning.

"Quiet, dog."

The scientist felt anger overpowering his fear, and he started struggling again. "I am not a dog!" Judging by the amused sound he swore he heard from Broneph, Descole's reaction had been exactly what he wanted.

"That's better." he said, confirming Descole's suspicions. "I like it when you fight back. Makes getting you to submit a lot more satisfying."

Descole was stunned for a moment, going still. His anger quickly returned. "I hate you." he said through gritted teeth.

He could almost _hear_ Broneph's smirk. "Doesn't seem to feel like it."

Could his face even get redder? "Dammit, let me go!"

"Is that what you really want?" Broneph spoke directly into his ear. "Your body certainly seems to suggest otherwise."

"Kn-knock it off…" Descole felt his resolve weaken slightly at the feeling of the other man's breath on his ear.

Broneph seemed to realize this and continued to speak to him that way. "Do you really want me to let you go?" It was similar to what he had asked before, but there was something different about it this time. There was nothing teasing or mocking in his voice. It almost sounded as if he were…serious. Descole's eyes went wide. Was he…

Was Broneph giving him a chance to put a stop to all this? He couldn't imagine the man doing such a thing, and yet, he somehow felt certain that was exactly what he had meant by that question.

And if Broneph was giving him a chance to end this, he sure as hell was going to take it.

But as he opened his mouth to speak, Descole felt all his demands to be released die in his throat. "J-just shut up…" he heard himself saying instead, drunk on the new feelings he was experiencing.

"Are you sure?"

No. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Descole mumbled his reply into the other man's shoulder, embarrassed. He somehow knew he would regret this-all of this. His pride had to be at least partially at fault for his "answer". No way was he going to give Broneph the satisfaction of sending him running. And no way would his pride ever allow him to admit that he was already in way over his head and had no chance of winning against this man today.

And his pride certainly wouldn't let him admit, even to himself, that he was enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bumpy Ride**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series. Kind of a shame, huh? I mean, then this would be canon, and I'd have my hands full trying to make sure Gatita wasn't misusing pens in every scene.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and Gatita101. It was all just one fic, but it came out so long, that I suggested we separate it into chapters for uploading. Please remember to review!

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle, but only really the very last scene. We don't know much about Broneph, and it will be totally creepy if he turns out to be related to Descole or Bill Hawkes-evil, so this fic will be about how we envision the character. This is being written before Mask of Miracles even has a US release date.

And please check out the work of JACKSPICERCHASE on DeviantArt, as it was a real inspiration for this fic. There are spoilers there, though, so you might just want to do a search for Broneph, as there's not a lot of art containing him yet. Another big inspiration was a picture on Pixiv, but I can't post a link here, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Broneph chuckled. "You're really quite submissive, aren't you?"<p>

Descole felt his face flush. He was regretting his choice already. "Would you stop it?**!**"

"It's a shame we're not back at headquarters. I'd love to get you on a leash, pet."

A part of Descole wanted to ask why he would even _have_ a leash at "headquarters", but he instead settled for renewing his struggles and shouting angrily.

"I'm not your pet, dammit!"

Broneph didn't respond right away, and he didn't need to. Descole's struggles had caused him to rub up against the man's leg, and before he could stop himself, he found that he _couldn't_ stop himself.

He continued grinding his arousal against Broneph, unwittingly enjoying it far too much to stop. The sensations such a simple action caused him were exquisite, and he definitely wanted more. No, he _needed_ more. Now.

Descole gasped as he desperately thrust his hips back and forth. He could feel the shame color his cheeks, but it just felt _so good_.

"And you say you're not my pet." Broneph said quietly, directly into his ear. There was the faintest hint of amusement in his voice.

The scientist shuddered. "I'm not…" was all he managed to get out before his words were swallowed by a weak cry.

Broneph smirked. "Might be a little more convincing if you weren't humping my leg like a dog in heat." Descole could only whimper in response, but this just seemed to amuse Broneph further. "Such a _naughty_ boy…"

"N-not…" Descole wanted so badly to deny it, but the words just wouldn't come to him. He couldn't think straight anymore. All he could focus on was the delicious friction that was caused as he continued grinding himself against the older man.

With a chuckle, Broneph used his grip on the Descole's shoulders to gently push him back. Descole let out a whine as he was forced away from Broneph's warmth and held at arm's length. Though he kept his own eyes adverted, he could feel Broneph's gaze on his flushed face, slowly moving down the rest of his body.

Descole could not hold back a whimper as the other man watched him desperately hump his leg, unable to control himself. He hated how wonderful the friction felt, but at the same time, hated that it wasn't enough. No matter how fast or hard he ground himself against Broneph, he still wanted _more_.

Watching the scientist trying to get himself off in such a degrading manner, Broneph could hardly believe this was the same man who had been kicking and screaming at him earlier. He looked so different now-so debauched and needy and…helpless. It was obvious that Descole was inexperienced, and with his binds and position restricting his movement, he was unable to gain the release he clearly wanted-and needed-so badly.

Still, Broneph felt himself smirking and found that he couldn't resist tormenting the man further. "Are you having fun?"

'B-be quiet…" Descole clearly just wanted to forget he was there, witnessing his humiliation.

There was no way Broneph was going to let that happen, though, especially when the other man was rubbing against him like that. And though he would probably never admit it, a part of him was starting to feel bad just watching the younger man struggle so helplessly. "I never thought I'd see you like this." He chuckled. "Care to tell me what it is you so desperately want, pet?"

Descole grit his teeth to keep silent, but it was clear he was getting angry. Despite that, his body continued to move against his will, and it was taking all of his effort not to cry out again as the pleasure welling within him grew. Unfortunately for him, Broneph noticed this as well, and of course, couldn't resist commenting on it.

"You're so quiet." Broneph released one of his shoulders to run a finger gently down his cheek. Descole shuddered under his touch, but remained silent. "I kind of wish you were making more noise."

"Bite me." Descole snapped, anger overriding his better judgment. How was that for "more noise"?

He didn't like the way Broneph grinned in response. "If you insist."

Before he could even register those words, Descole felt Broneph's teeth sinking into his neck. It didn't hurt, but Descole found himself crying out anyway.

Broneph smirked as he pulled away. "That's more like it."

Descole glared at him, cheeks burning. "Y-you bastard…" His neck tingled where it had been bit, and to his horror, he suddenly found himself wanting more. He started thinking about Broneph kissing him there, sucking at that mark his teeth had left… With a quick shake of his head, he forced those thoughts away.

But as always, Broneph had noticed and knew something was up. "Oh? Did you like that, my pet?"

"O-of course not!" Descole was fuming over how easily the other man had read him.

Broneph just grinned. "I wonder if I can get you to make more of those delicious sounds." Without any further warning, he bit down gently on the same spot again, eliciting yet another cry from Descole. This time, he lingered for a moment, digging his teeth in a little deeper.

"Q-quit that…" Descole gasped, though he really did not want him to. He almost whimpered when the man stopped.

Broneph chuckled, and Descole knew that he was well-aware what he was doing to him. "What's the matter, pet? Too much for you?"

"I'm not your pet!" Descole shouted, for what seemed like the hundredth time. His hips, which had slowed during their argument to the point of almost stopping altogether, started moving a bit quicker.

If Broneph noticed, and he most certainly had, he didn't say anything. Well, didn't say anything about _that_, anyway.

"Are you sure? Seems like you're pretty eager for your master's attention."

"Shut_ up!_" The demand ended in a hiss, as Descole rocked against him even harder.

"It's a shame you refuse to be a good boy." Broneph said thoughtfully. "Just think of all the ways I could reward you." Descole had closed his eyes as pleasure took him over, but he opened them to see that Broneph was smirking again. "You've spent the entire trip misbehaving, though." His smirk turned into a grin. "And you remember what I told you happens to bad dogs, don't you?"

Descole didn't answer, gasping desperately as he struggled to move faster. Oh, if only his hands were free! The heat between his legs was getting stronger and stronger, his frustration mounting right along with it as he tried futilely to push himself over the edge. At this rate, he wouldn't even get close to it.

Broneph chuckled. "I'm beginning to think you _like_ being talked to this way." He pulled Descole close, so that the scientist's chin was once again resting on his shoulder. "It turns you on, doesn't it?" He spoke into the other man's ear, enjoying the shivers he felt running through him.

Descole did his best to ignore what his lower half was doing as he responded. "You're out of your mind." His voice didn't shake this time, but it didn't come out as loudly or forceful as he had wanted it to.

"Really?" Broneph was whispering against his neck now, breath tickling the spot he had bitten earlier. Descole felt his own breath come quicker. "You don't like it when I tell you what a bad dog you are?"

Descole bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning at the surge of pleasure those words caused. "N-no."

He felt Broneph's chest rumble as the man laughed, probably at how utterly unconvincing he sounded. "And you don't like it when I talk about punishing you?"

This time, Descole couldn't fight back a soft, pleasure-induced whimper. "O-of course not." His voice wavered as he struggled to keep from making any further noises.

Broneph continued, breath still hot against his neck. "You don't wish I would put a leash on you and make you crawl around for me like the desperate little animal you are?"

"No!" He tried to sound angry, but it came out more like a squeal, and he found that he could no longer completely stifle his gasps.

Though it was clear Descole was lying, Broneph still did not stop. "The idea of belonging to me doesn't excite you? You don't want me to pet you? Stroke you in all the right places? Leave you a begging, whimpering mess?"

Descole couldn't form the words to reply. "Ah... ah... ah..." he panted desperately, rubbing himself against Broneph with more fervor, going as fast and hard as he could manage. Every word the other man spoke sent jolts of pleasure rushing straight to his groin, each more powerful than the last, and he felt like he might finally get the release he was longing for.

Suddenly, Broneph grabbed his hips, stilling his movements.

Descole let out a tortured whine, trying futilely to keep grinding himself against the man's leg. When he realized he couldn't, he started struggling against his hold. But it was no use. As he had already learned many times today, Broneph's grip was unyielding.

"L-let me go!" Descole jerked in his grasp, still trying to move his hips. The sudden absence of friction was torture, and he didn't know how long he could stand it.

Broneph said nothing, taking in the sight of him. Descole's struggles slowly weakened as he used what little strength he'd had left, and his face was red with pleasure and no doubt more than a little embarrassment. His head was hanging, and he was panting softly. Occasionally, a barely audible whimper would escape his lips.

By this point, Broneph was somewhat aroused himself. It was practically unavoidable, given that Descole had just spent a considerable amount of time humping his leg. Of course, no one would have ever guessed his condition by looking at him. There were no physical signs, and he was as composed as ever.

That was more than could be said for poor Descole.

Even Broneph couldn't deny he was surprised by how things had played out. He'd never have expected Descole to react to his teasing the way that he did, and now, he had a very worked-up scientist sitting on his lap, trying to use his body for pleasure.

"What am I going to do with you?" Broneph murmured thoughtfully to himself.

Descole whimpered, clearly frightened of what the answer to that question would be. He weakly began to struggle again, thrashing in the other man's hold. "Just let go of me!"

Broneph frowned. Looks like Descole still had some defiance in him. He would have to take care of that. "You're misbehaving again. Do I have to punish you?"

Though his tone was still slightly teasing, there was something else there that made Descole freeze. He wondered what exactly Broneph would do to him, and remembering some of the things the man had said earlier, he quickly felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

Broneph smirked, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Do you _want_ me to punish you?"

Descole growled at him angrily, though the blush did not leave his face. Broneph just chuckled, noting his failure to deny it.

"You've been a very bad boy. I think it's about time someone taught you a lesson."

"St-stop it…" Descole squirmed, not wanting to accept the eagerness his lower half was clearly feeling at the other man's words.

Broneph chuckled at his humiliated expression. He knew the younger man would probably enjoy being punished in spite of himself, but he wasn't a complete bastard. "If you're ready to be good, I might give you one last chance."

Indignation flashed across Descole's face. "N-never." he said through gritted teeth. His voice cracked, and his cheeks were still red, but he did his best to appear determined.

"Suit yourself." Broneph did not appear bothered by his refusal. In fact, he almost seemed rather…_pleased_. "But before I show you what happens to bad dogs like yourself, maybe I should give you a little taste of what happens to _good_ dogs, who do what their master tells them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series. Kind of a shame, huh? I mean, then this would be canon, and I'd have my hands full trying to make sure Gatita wasn't misusing pens in every scene.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and Gatita101. It was all just one fic, but it came out so long, that I suggested we separate it into chapters for uploading. Please remember to review!

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle, but only really the very last scene. We don't know much about Broneph, and it will be totally creepy if he turns out to be related to Descole or Bill Hawkes-evil, so this fic will be about how we envision the character. This is being written before Mask of Miracles even has a US release date.

And please check out the work of JACKSPICERCHASE on DeviantArt, as it was a real inspiration for this fic. There are spoilers there, though, so you might just want to do a search for Broneph, as there's not a lot of art containing him yet. Another big inspiration was a picture on Pixiv, but I can't post a link here, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Before Descole could protest, one of Broneph's hands had moved. He started to struggle again, but the feeling of fingers tracing his jaw line made him stop. There was nothing all that great about it, but the sudden contact had taken him by surprise, and it took him a few moments to start resisting again.<p>

The hand on Descole's hip squeezed him tightly, causing him to gasp and go still. "Behave." Broneph said, a warning in his quiet tone.

Normally, Descole would have ignored him or told him off, but that lone word elicited a strange thrill that coursed through his body like electricity. Before he knew it, the hand on his jaw left it started to move downwards. His gaze didn't dare follow to see where it would go, and he instead squeezed his eyes shut.

"That's a good boy." Broneph praised him in a soothing tone. The hand holding his hip relaxed a little, while the other rubbed his thighs.

Descole made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a cry, filled with a strange sensation. He still didn't dare look, not wanting to watch as the other man groped him.

It got much harder to keep his eyes closed when that hand moved to his inner thighs and began leaving feathery-light touches there. He started to pant, getting louder and louder as the touches trailed upwards, slowly getting closer to where the pleasure they were making him feel was pooling.

And then Broneph's hand was there, rubbing between his legs.

Descole moaned incoherently, writhing as the other man's hand teased his most sensitive area without mercy, his fingers moving at a pace that was far steadier than he would have liked. He'd never felt anything like that before, and it was incredible. He struggled to move his hips, but that grip was as unyielding as ever, and he was unable to do anything but just sit still and take it.

"Do you like it when I pet you there?" Broneph asked, sounding pleased.

There was no way Descole could answer him, completely lost in the pleasure he was experiencing. The only sounds that escaped his lips were harsh pants, which quickly gave way to desperate whimpers.

As Broneph continued to gently stroke him, Descole's whimpers got louder and more high-pitched, until he finally let out a shrill cry. The pleasure became too much, and he wordlessly doubled over onto Broneph's neck, his breathing erratic. He was so _close_!

Descole practically sobbed when Broneph suddenly stopped and moved his hand away, leaving him a complete mess. He whimpered at the loss of contact, and his body shook, as if all the heat had flocked to Broneph's touch and disappeared along with it. Desperate to regain it, he pressed as much of him as he could against the other man.

Broneph's hand returned, and even though it was only stroking his back soothingly, Descole had to bite back a moan.

"Don't you wish you'd been a good boy?" There was something taunting in Broneph's voice, and as he calmed down, Descole found himself getting annoyed. "Then I wouldn't have had to stop."

Descole grit his teeth. The other man couldn't see this, however, so he continued to speak, unfazed.

"Then I wouldn't have to _punish_ you."

Even though he didn't know what Broneph had in mind for his punishment, Descole was sure it wouldn't be anything good. He wanted to struggle-to make one last attempt to get away, even if he knew it was futile. But he couldn't. In spite of everything, Broneph's last statement had sent an unwanted jolt of pleasure through him that had completely sapped his will to move and reminded him of the very pressing problem between his legs. Was he really this pathetic, that he couldn't even defy him anymore?

Broneph's hand moved from Descole's back to his shoulder, pushing him back enough so that his other hand could stroke his face. With both of his hands occupied and his grip loosened, this would have been the perfect chance to try and escape, but Descole's body still refused to obey him. He could do nothing but sit there, stewing, as Broneph ran a finger over his lips.

"Will you take your punishment like a good boy?"

That was the last straw. With a growl, Descole attempted to bite the finger on his mouth, only to have it pulled away just in time. The frown on Broneph's face told him he was in trouble, but he still couldn't seem to try and get away. It was as if he were paralyzed under the man's gaze. To his embarrassment, he felt himself shrink back a little, looking away uncomfortably. Was he _scared_?

"You want to play with the big dogs, huh? Looks like someone needs to teach this little pup his place."

Descole felt his face redden in anger, but he said nothing.

Broneph reached into his jacket, pulling out an item wrapped in plastic. The sound made Descole look up, and he watched with a mixture of trepidation and curiosity as the plastic was torn away to reveal a strange object. It was blue in color, with a thick, cylindrical shape and rounded ends. The item seemed to be made of a kind of rubbery material.

Descole didn't know what it was, but the shape of it made him uncomfortable. Looking away again, he fidgeted nervously. Broneph couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, which made the younger man look back up at him, clearly worried.

Not wanting him to get the wrong idea and start panicking, Broneph gave the object a squeeze. It yielded in his grasp, letting out a squeak. Descole's worried look turned to one of confusion, and Broneph found himself wanting to laugh.

"I bought it for my ferret." he explained. "Seems like he's always playing with the pens on my desk. Makes it hard to get any work done. He's a jealous little guy, but I'm sure he won't mind if you play with it first."

"Wha-" That was all Descole got out before Broneph shoved the squeak toy into his mouth horizontally, making him look like-fittingly enough-a dog with a bone. Though Broneph could not see his eyes, he was pretty sure they were wide with shock.

Making an indignant noise as he realized what had just happened, Descole glared at him. In his anger, he accidentally bit down on the toy, causing it to squeak. At this further humiliation, the blush on his face deepened.

Broneph smirked. "I should have done this sooner. It's a real improvement from your constant barking, pet."

Furious, Descole immediately started trying to force the toy out of his mouth with his tongue. Broneph promptly poked it back into place.

"Keep it in." he warned. "Or your punishment will get worse."

Suddenly, Broneph started moving him. He let out a muffled yelp as he suddenly found himself facedown, lying across the other man's lap. His aching arousal was now just below the leg he'd been sitting on only moments earlier, but even if he had the mind to try, there was no way for him to grind against it. Broneph had positioned him in such a way, that he could not get himself off without help.

He looked up at the other man, trying to figure out what exactly was going on, but his face was still as unreadable as ever.

"Be a good boy and stay still." was all Broneph had to say to him. Descole instantly longed to do the opposite, but before he could even think of it, he felt the man's hand connect sharply with his backside.

Descole froze, realization dawning on him. _He…He can't be serious!_

Broneph's hand came down on the same spot a second time, confirming that he was, indeed, serious. Mortified, Descole tried to protest, only to be hampered by the toy shoved in his mouth, which let out another _squeak!_ at his efforts.

The shock that had paralyzed him for the first two hits was gone by the third, and he let out a muffled cry at the impact. It didn't hurt at all, but the humiliation was unbearable.

Broneph continued to spank him, carefully gauging his reactions to each blow. Descole's face got redder with each hit, but it didn't look like he was in pain, and he seemed to be doing his best to remain silent. The stubborn look on his face told the older man that it was to deny him the satisfaction of making him cry out. Broneph knew this act of defiance would not last, and he was right.

Before long, Descole was whimpering after each strike. His face now wore a look of desperation, and if Broneph were to remove his mask, he was almost certain he would find tears brimming in his eyes.

Descole had already given up trying to resist the blows steadily being delivered. Broneph was more than capable of hurting him with one hand alone, and he had suspected the man was just building up to that in order to break him.

Expecting them to start hurting as time went on, he had braced himself for the pain. But _this_… This he was not prepared for.

The pain had never come…but pleasure had.

Suddenly, each hit went straight to his groin, until his arousal was impossible to ignore. To his great dismay and humiliation, he found himself _enjoying_ the blows, even going so far as to wish they would come faster and harder, so that he might finally gain release.

But the hits never changed in pace or strength, and Descole just _knew_ Broneph was doing it on purpose. This had probably been his intention all along. If he'd wanted to hurt him, he would have. It also explained why the other man had been so careful to make sure he couldn't rub up against anything-he was making sure _he_ controlled when and if his "pet" got the friction he so desperately needed. And he needed it _now_.

"This is what happens to bad dogs." Broneph said suddenly, his words only adding to the pleasure building up in Descole with each hit. It was as if he could sense that the other man's willpower was rapidly crumbling and had decided to take things up a notch

Descole was never more glad for the toy clenched between his teeth. If it weren't for that, he was sure he would have apologized over and over and begged for Broneph's forgiveness. He couldn't take much more of this exquisite torture.

Spitting that toy out was another idea he had abandoned long ago. It was humiliating, especially when he accidentally caused it to let out that infernal squeaking noise. But it was also the only thing preventing him from filling the backseat with the desperate moans and pleas fighting to escape his throat. And though he'd never admit it, he didn't want to know what Broneph would do if he dared spit it out.

Descole bit down on the toy as he was struck again, wincing at both his muffled moan and the irritating squeaking sound that accompanied it. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but squeeze the wretched thing every time he was hit.

"If you don't want to get punished," God, how he hated the groan of pleasure he let out as Broneph continued scolding him. "Then you have to be a good dog."

_Squeak!_

"Good dogs always do what their master tells them."

_Squeak!_

"Good dogs sit down when they're told."

_Squeak!_

"Good dogs do not attack their owners."

_Squeak!_

"They are not disrespectful."

_Squeak!_

"They don't throw temper tantrums."

_Squeak!_

"And they will do whatever it takes to please their master."

_Squeak!_

Finally, Broneph stopped. His blows and the words that had accompanied them had left Descole a mess. He was sobbing from the intense pleasure throbbing in his front, as well as his frustrating inability to do anything about it. The rest of his body tingled, and his limbs felt like they were made of lead. He couldn't even _think_ about moving. The toy did little to muffle his harsh panting, and it was clear that he was hot, embarrassed, and desperate. Every so often, a tiny whimper would escape him.

Broneph gently ran his fingers through the younger man's hair, his hat having fallen to the floor long ago. After Descole had calmed down a bit, Broneph slowly and carefully lifted him up and moved him back onto his lap, once again making sure his erection wasn't rubbing against anything. He then removed the toy and wiped it off on his sleeve, before slipping it back into his pocket.

Without Broneph supporting him, Descole almost immediately slumped against him. His face buried itself in the other man's shoulder as the backseat was filled with his shuddering sobs.

Broneph stroked his back affectionately. "Have you learned your lesson?"

Had he dared ask something like that earlier, Descole would have glared at him, told him off, and maybe tried to kill him-"tried" being the operative word. But now, he no longer had the strength or willpower to resist beyond staying silent. And even that took hardly any effort on his part. Between his gasps and sobs, there wasn't much room left for speaking. But both quieted as time went on, and Broneph was still waiting for an answer.

When the car was almost completely silent, Descole clamped his mouth shut. Every part of him wanted to give in-wanted to agree, obey, and beg. Every part except his pride, that is. With the makeshift gag gone, that alone prevented him from surrendering completely to the other man. But he knew it was only a matter of time. After everything he'd been through, there was no way he could last much longer.

And Broneph wasn't going to just sit back and let him keep quiet either, no matter how much he had hoped. He once again moved Descole back, and when the other man turned his head to avoid his gaze, he took hold of his chin and made him meet it.

"Are you ready to be a good boy?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series. Kind of a shame, huh? I mean, then this would be canon, and I'd have my hands full trying to make sure Gatita wasn't misusing pens in every scene.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and Gatita101. It was all just one fic, but it came out so long, that I suggested we separate it into chapters for uploading. Please remember to review!

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle, but only really the very last scene. We don't know much about Broneph, and it will be totally creepy if he turns out to be related to Descole or Bill Hawkes-evil, so this fic will be about how we envision the character. This is being written before Mask of Miracles even has a US release date.

And please check out the work of JACKSPICERCHASE on DeviantArt, as it was a real inspiration for this fic. There are spoilers there, though, so you might just want to do a search for Broneph, as there's not a lot of art containing him yet. Another big inspiration was a picture on Pixiv, but I can't post a link here, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Descole squirmed uncomfortably, whimpering loudly as his erection brushed against Broneph's leg. He no doubt would have started using it to pleasure himself again, had those hands not once again gripped his hips to stop him. They held him down much more firmly than before, and he panted at the unyielding pressure on his groin. He attempted to struggle weakly, but even the slightest movement caused unbearable friction, and he let out a desperate whine.<p>

"P-please…" The words escaped his lips before he could stop them. He couldn't take much more of this.

Broneph tightened his grip, causing the other man to pant even harder. "Are you ready to be a good boy?" he asked again.

"Y-yes!" Descole didn't mean to say it. He really didn't. But his pinned erection was quickly causing him to lose control.

Apparently Broneph sensed this, because he demanded more. "Say it."

"Say what?" Descole was honestly confused, embarrassed, and more than a little irritated. He had stopped trying to wrench his body free, realizing no good would come from his efforts, and was now focusing on trying to escape his bindings. But those Targent bastards had been smart enough to use a lot of rope, and they had bound him tightly and skillfully. It was hopeless.

"Tell me you'll be a good boy."

Descole's face reddened, and he glared at the other man. "W-what?**!**"

This time, Broneph did not repeat himself. "You heard me."

The scientist grit his teeth. "Never." he seethed, unwilling to subject himself to even further humiliation, no matter how desperate he was.

If this answer angered him, Broneph did not show it. "Really?" was his only response. Before Descole could even wonder what he intended to do, he felt the grip on his hips tighten. Without warning, Broneph suddenly ground his leg upwards, causing Descole to let out a high-pitched cry as pleasure shot through him. "Still so naughty. It looks like I'll have to punish you again…"

Descole froze, his eyes going wide. He could feel panic coursing through him, overriding his anger. _N-no…_He'd meant to say it out loud, but the protest got caught in his throat.

His panic increased as he felt himself being moved again, until he was once more draped over Broneph's lap. He couldn't help but squirm, and it was all he could do not to moan at the unbearable pleasure this simple action caused. There was no way he could take being punished a second time, and without the toy gagging him, he was sure it would only take a few hits for him to cave. He knew he would do or say anything the other man wanted at that point, and that would be far more humiliating than admitting defeat.

Descole's struggles caused him to once again grind up against Broneph's leg, and he almost sobbed at the friction. No, this had nothing to do with humiliation. He just couldn't take it. The first time had left him a wreck. He would surely go insane if he had to endure that again, and he desperately shook his head. _No, not again! Please, anything but this…_

"What did I tell you about struggling? Such disobedience…" Broneph tutted. "I think we've still got about an hour before we reach headquarters. Maybe you'll finally learn your lesson if I punish you until we get there." Broneph's tone said he was completely serious, and Descole went completely still, the mere thought of having to suffer such tortuous pleasure that long paralyzing.

Descole could feel fresh tears brimming in his eyes. He was never more glad to have his mask on. "Please…" he whimpered, refusing to look up. "N-not that."

"Your last punishment clearly wasn't enough." Broneph ran his hand back and forth over the seat of the scientist's pants. Descole could feel himself getting worked up into a frenzy over that action alone, and he whined helplessly as he struggled again-this time, to stay still. At this point, the last thing he wanted was to provoke Broneph further. "This time, I'm going to give you a spanking you won't soon forget, and I guarantee you will never even _think_ of misbehaving again when I'm through."

"Please!" Descole pleaded again, terror coursing through him when he felt the other man's hand go still. He knew what was coming, and he knew nothing he could say would stop it, but he rambled on anyway. "I-I'll behave! I promise!" He hated how pathetic he sounded, begging this man-and not even to stop, but just to go easy on him.

"If I do it like last time, you'll take your punishment like a good boy?"

Descole didn't dare get his hopes up, but he nodded desperately. "Y-yes! Please… I swear I'll be a g-good boy." He choked out that last part, certain he was humiliating himself for nothing. Had he only managed to swallow his pride and say that earlier, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Broneph chuckled. "If you're this desperate, I think you'll take your punishment regardless." Descole's stomach fell. "I'm not going to punish you like that again. At least, not today. But you'll be a good boy and take whatever I give you anyway, right?" There was no doubt he was smirking.

The younger man felt like he was going to cry, but he hung his head, defeated. "Y-yes…" he said quietly. No point in making it worse now. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for what was about to come. He'd thought he could block it out if he tried hard enough, but all he could focus on was the throbbing pleasure that would soon be stoked until he was likely beyond coherency. And as much as he feared that, he hated that some small part of him actually found the idea enticing.

Descole let out a yelp as he suddenly felt himself being flipped over, his back hitting the seat. He opened his eyes to see Broneph towering over him. Confusion mingled with fear and a sudden surge of excitement, causing him to inhale sharply.

Broneph smirked at his reaction. "What's wrong, pet?"

"N-nothing…" Descole didn't have the energy to be angry at that embarrassing nickname, and he didn't dare say anything about it now anyway.

The younger man's heart raced as Broneph's fingers slowly stroked along his cheek, eventually coming to rest just above his neck. Letting out a whimper, he couldn't help but squirm as they continued to move downwards, just barely touching his skin. They stopped on his tie, then started to loosen it.

Descole swallowed nervously, his heart beating even faster. Broneph left the tie on, but moved it out of the way as he started undoing the buttons on the younger man's shirt. Descole watched him, unable to look away. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks for more than one reason, and he found himself letting out a shaky sigh of relief when Broneph stopped after only the first three buttons, leaving the area below his neck exposed.

Broneph chuckled. He gently ran his fingers over the area he had bitten earlier, enjoying the way Descole's breath hitched as he touched that particular place. Yes, he would most certainly enjoy this.

Without warning, he suddenly dipped and placed a surprisingly-soft kiss on that spot. He smirked against the smooth flesh at Descole's whimper, before slowly trailing more light kisses up his neck.

Descole's whimpering increased as he struggled to hold back the desperate cries threatening to break free. But even as his mind fought to keep some measure of his self-respect, his body did the opposite. He could feel his head tipping back, encouraging the other man to continue.

Broneph accepted the invitation gladly, his lips pressing against every inch of flesh offered to him as his pace quickened. Descole panted, hating how easily his body betrayed him. Giving in was inevitable-he'd practically done so already,-but a part of him still longed to resist, if only for his pride.

"More… More… More…" The words escaped him in quiet, desperate gasps. His hands furiously tried to escape their bonds, though for what purpose, he no longer knew.

It really was impossible not to tease him. "More…what?" Descole whined in response. Broneph chuckled, but he let his teeth sink into the flesh that connected the younger man's neck and shoulder.

The bite was not hard enough to hurt, but there was agony in Descole's moan. This was torture, and he hated how much he loved it.

After releasing him, Broneph moved back for a moment, watching him. He smirked as the scientist struggled to regain his breath. "What, no more begging?" He loved the look of indignation that immediately appeared on Descole's flushed face.

"Th-that was _not_ begging!" He sounded so insulted, Broneph couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh? What was it, then?"

Descole squirmed, wishing the other man would just get back to what he had been doing and stop asking him questions _he_ didn't even want to know the answers to.

As always, Broneph relished in his discomfort. "Begging's nothing to be ashamed of, pet." He smirked as Descole's face got even redder. "In fact, that's how good dogs get treats. Would you like that?" His breath was hot against his neck. "Would you like your master to give you something good?"

The scientist had to bite back a moan, but he could not stop his hips from thrusting upwards. There was nothing for them to make contact with now, but the movement had not gone unnoticed.

"Y-you're not my master…" Even as Descole was doing his best to defy and irritate the other man, he feared his weak attempts might succeed.

But if Broneph was bothered, he did not show it. The smirk never left his face. "Before this is over, I guarantee you'll be begging for your master's touch."

It was a promise that made excitement rush through Descole, but he still felt himself getting angry. "I'll _never_-"

Whatever he was going to say was swallowed by a moan as Broneph suddenly started sucking gently at the spot he had bitten. Another followed and then another, until the backseat was filled with proof of how much he was enjoying this torture.

"Yes…" Broneph's voice came out as a quiet hiss, his own need growing. Descole remained oblivious, only noting that the other man sounded like a snake that had finally captured its prey. He had not stopped moaning, that voice stoking his pleasure even as its owner halted his ministrations. "Moan for me, my pet." It was a command Descole could not even think about ignoring, as Broneph resumed sucking at his neck, harder this time.

Descole's moans got louder in spite of himself. He couldn't ignore those lips-that tongue-on his skin, nor the warmth that flooded through his body as he pressed himself against the other man as much as he could.

As if sensing his need for more contact, Broneph pulled him closer. The feeling of those arms wrapping themselves tightly-no, _possessively_-around him was enough to make Descole's hips buck wildly, even though there was still nothing for him to rub up against. Broneph was doing it on purpose, and somehow, that just made him moan more.

"Good boy…" the man praised, once he finally released the scientist's neck. A bruise was already forming, and he pressed his thumb against it. This earned him a gasp. "You like that?" He grinned. "Think how much better it'll feel with a collar pressing up against it." His words sent shivers up Descole's spine. "I'll make sure to put it on nice and tight, so it digs into that sensitive spot every time I tug on your leash."

Descole groaned, those words causing him far more pleasure than he would ever care to admit. How could Broneph make something so degrading sound so _good_?

"Would you like that, pet?" Broneph didn't wait for an answer, gently tugging on his tie, so that their faces were almost touching. "I'll pull you closer just like this. You'll probably put up a fight, because you're a stubborn, _naughty _dog." Descole panted, and Broneph made an amused sound. "But eventually, even you won't be able to resist any longer. You'll let me do whatever I want to you, and you'll beg for more. Because you'll enjoy it as much as you're enjoying this. And when it's over, you'll curl up on your master's lap like a good boy and fall asleep."

Descole let out a strangled cry. His hips thrust wildly against the air, until one of Broneph's hands pushed them back down to the seat and held them there. Barely able to move now, his body could only quake with lust. He felt like he was on the verge of completely losing it.

Though he honestly had no desire to really become Broneph's "pet", Descole could hardly deny that the idea excited him. It was pretty much what had started all this, wasn't it? Even amidst his lust-induced frenzy, he couldn't help but wonder if Broneph really intended to actually _do_any of the things he'd been saying. And would Descole mind? Would he even try to resist, and if he did, would he end up giving in just like he was now?

Before Descole could dwell on it further, he felt Broneph's hand release his tie and start traveling downwards. It stopped to undo the buttons on his jacket, which was promptly pushed down his arms. The cold air in the backseat made him shiver, and the arm that was still wrapped around him pulled him closer. Descole let out a soft moan at the warmth of the other man against him, burying his face in his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Bumpy Ride**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series. Kind of a shame, huh? I mean, then this would be canon, and I'd have my hands full trying to make sure Gatita wasn't misusing pens in every scene.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and Gatita101. It was all just one fic, but it came out so long, that I suggested we separate it into chapters for uploading. Please remember to review!

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle, but only really the very last scene. We don't know much about Broneph, and it will be totally creepy if he turns out to be related to Descole or Bill Hawkes-evil, so this fic will be about how we envision the character. This is being written before Mask of Miracles even has a US release date.

And please check out the work of JACKSPICERCHASE on DeviantArt, as it was a real inspiration for this fic. There are spoilers there, though, so you might just want to do a search for Broneph, as there's not a lot of art containing him yet. Another big inspiration was a picture on Pixiv, but I can't post a link here, unfortunately.

**Extra Notes:** I know some people aren't liking the slower pace, but it is intentional. I try to make my fanfics a bit more realistic than most. Descole is new to all this, and he and Broneph as essentially enemies. Even once he stops fighting, I wanted him to be hesitant for a different reason.

I'm planning a sequel, so if anyone is interested in co-authoring it with me, let me know.

Some people still haven't reviewed, but I decided to put the new chapter up anyway. No reason to punish those of you that have.

Also, I've posted an original story on FictionPress, inspired by the horror series Higurashi. I'd appreciate it if some of you could read and review it. I really need to get some feedback. I can't post the link, but it's called "The Bitter Season", and my username there is the same as it is here.

* * *

><p>Broneph's fingers skimmed over the buttons of his shirt, stopping at his waist this time. Descole squirmed nervously, his heart racing. He desperately wanted that hand to move further south-to finally touch him <em>there<em> again. But at the same time, the thought of finally experiencing that intense pleasure again made him feel a little…

"Frightened?" Descole looked up, startled. As always Broneph's face was unreadable, and it took the scientist a moment to realize that the other man wasn't finishing his thought, but asking him if he was afraid.

Descole huffed. "I'm not afraid of anything." It was the most convincing thing he'd managed to say in a while, even though it was a complete lie.

Broneph chuckled, and Descole again got the feeling that he'd seen right through him. He didn't say anything more, though, instead choosing to slip his hand under Descole's shirt to feel the skin there.

"A-ah…" Descole hadn't expected that, and he writhed as Broneph's hand traveled back up, first cold, and then hot against his flesh. It stopped just below where his shirt had been unbuttoned, resting on his chest. A moment later, those fingers started drawing feather-soft patterns on his skin, making him gasp.

After a while, the younger man felt himself growing restless. Those too-gentle touches were nice, but they weren't _enough_. He wanted more, and he was tired of waiting for it. There wasn't much he could do with his hands tied-and he sure as heck didn't want to ask,-but he had to try.

Broneph watched in amusement as Descole wriggled around on the seat. It took him a moment to realize that the scientist was trying to move himself so that their bodies were pressed together, which would allow him to finally get off.

"So impatient." Broneph remarked, sliding his hand out from under Descole's shirt and using it to push him back to his original position.

It was all Descole could do not to whine. He hated being so helpless. Trying to look as irritated as he could manage, he glared at the older man. "Get on with it already!"

Broneph smirked. "Get on with _what_, exactly?"

Descole groaned. He hated this man. "Whatever it is you're planning to do!"

Through the frustration, Broneph could hear the longing in the other's voice. "Don't worry." That soothing-but-oh-so-condescending tone was back. "I'll give my _pet_ what he wants…eventually." This earned him another groan.

"Hurry up!"

"And so bossy, too…" Broneph pulled on Descole's tie, which had shifted upwards during his struggles earlier. It tightened around his neck, pressing against the mark there. This made the younger man cry out. "Did you forget who's in charge here? If you want something, you should _ask_ nicely."

Descole grit his teeth. One might assume the word "ask" was said that way to stress that he was supposed to do that, as opposed to simply demanding what he wanted. But after all this time, he knew better. Broneph didn't want him to _ask_, he wanted him to _beg_. And as he felt fingers slip just under his waistband to tease the flesh there, he knew that, if things kept going in this direction, he might just comply.

The scientist's need was rushing to the forefront again, making it harder and harder to focus on how irritated he was. He longed for those fingers to move lower, yet at the same time, nervousness made his stomach twist. As pathetic as it might sound, no one had ever touched him there, not without any clothes in the way. And even that he had only experienced for the first time earlier, and he had been far too aroused to be afraid. But he had calmed down a bit now, and his fear grappled with his arousal for dominance, before the former finally won out.

But Descole found that he could only let out a barely-audible whimper to express his unease, and it would no doubt be mistaken for one of pleasure. In spite of his newly-found trepidation, he could hardly deny he was enjoying the other man's current actions all the same.

The pleasure only increased when Broneph's hand finally started to move lower, but unfortunately, so did his discomfort. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding when the hand stopped just above his erection, not quite touching it. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he waited to see what would happen next. He could think of many possibilities, but he wasn't sure he wanted any of them to happen. Even though he technically was one, he hated that he was acting like some kind of blushing virgin.

"Do you want more?" By now, Descole was used to hearing things like that, in a teasing, almost seductive tone. So, it surprised him to hear it spoken in such a serious way. He could remember Broneph talking like that before…when he'd asked if Descole really wanted to be let go.

Was he giving him a way out again? Descole's eyes widened. It seemed too good to be true. And Descole quickly realized that it was. He didn't want to stop-not after all this. He was so close to finally getting what he wanted, and everything else had felt so good. There was no way he could handle things just stopping at this point, so he tried to talk himself into moving on. Where else had he expected things to go? It was inevitable that Broneph would eventually touch him there, and it wasn't like he hadn't done so once already. He shouldn't be so scared…but he was. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise, he couldn't. He truly was caught between a rock and a hard place.

The scientist's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Broneph tightening his grip around him. He looked up, surprised.

"We don't have to stop." Broneph's voice was still serious, but he wasn't looking at Descole. "I can just try something else if you're uncomfortable."

His words made heat rush to Descole's cheeks, and he found that he felt oddly…happy. Even though he had been unable to voice his discomfort, Broneph had somehow sensed it and had asked if he wanted more. Then, realizing that Descole had misunderstood and was agonizing over the question, he had corrected him. Earlier, he'd given Descole a chance to stop things altogether, even going so far as to make certain he was sure when he had not done what he seemingly wanted and taken it. And when Descole was terrified and upset at the idea of a second punishment, Broneph had suddenly abandoned the idea and moved on. It was almost as if, in his own way, he was looking out for him.

In spite of himself, Descole felt a small smile form on his face. He was grateful the other man couldn't see it.

"I-it's okay."

Broneph glanced down at Descole, planning to search his face for any sign that he wasn't telling the truth. The younger man was no longer looking up at him, though, his face now back to being buried almost completely in his chest. But he could see that Descole was blushing and…smiling? He had thought it might just be his imagination, but Descole was definitely smiling. If he weren't so surprised, Broneph was sure he would have laughed. Descole looked so happy, he almost expected him to start giggling.

The older man settled for smirking, unable to hold back an amused sound. One minute Descole was in ecstasy, then he was angry, then he was scared, and now… Well, now he looked like a lovesick schoolgirl. Broneph didn't quite understand what was going on, but he wasn't about to start questioning it.

"Alright, then."

But Broneph didn't immediately continue. Though Descole had seemingly decided to trust him, he was still a little afraid. He could tell. It would probably be better to try and get him to relax a little first.

Removing his hand from the scientist's pants, Broneph slid it down his leg, stopping at his knee. He watched as Descole squirmed a bit, his expression turning curious. No sign of any discomfort yet.

Keeping his eyes fixated on the younger man's face, Broneph let his hand slip down to his inner thigh. He started gently rubbing back and forth, letting his hand move a little higher each time.

Descole's breath came harder and faster as he writhed under Broneph's touch. Even though the man's hand was getting closer to _that_ spot with each passing moment, he was suddenly finding it difficult to care.

But Broneph still did not touch him there. When he finally reached it, he moved his hand over to the other leg and gave it the same treatment. By the time he was finished, Descole was in ecstasy.

"Please… More…" he gasped.

Broneph stilled his hand and went back to kissing Descole's neck, causing the younger man's voice to explode with moans of heat and lust, his hips bucking. He was rougher this time, stopping every so often to suck on whatever spot he was attacking.

As he did this, he brought his hand back up to rest just above the bulge in the scientist's pants. When he sensed no halt in Descole's desperate moans and thrusts, he slowly started rubbing the area.

Descole squeaked, his cries getting louder. He finally realized where Broneph's hand was, but he found that he no longer cared. His hips continued to move out of his control. He could feel his arousal growing rapidly, and he suddenly realized that he _wanted_ Broneph to touch him there.

"B-Broneph!" He'd only meant to catch the other man's attention by saying his name, but it came out as a desperate whine instead.

Noting that was the first time Descole had said his name, Broneph grinned. "You want more, pet?" His voice was back to being teasing. "I like hearing you moan my name. But is that any way to address your master?" He honestly didn't sound bothered or offended, but it was obvious what he wanted to hear.

If things were different, Descole would have gaped, refused, or flown into a rage. Or maybe all three. But he was currently writhing while the other man touched him in places no one else ever had, and he wanted more. He wanted to submit and just let him do whatever the heck he wanted, because it just felt _so good_.

"P-please! M-m…" It was a struggle. Descole wanted to say it. He wanted to give in. And some small part of him wanted to please Broneph and earn his praise. But he was still having such a hard time actually getting it to come out.

But Broneph didn't mind waiting. He was far more patient than Descole, at any rate. With a slight smirk, he started to move his hand faster, causing the younger man's moans to rise in pitch. Might as well make it easier on him, he thought, as he suddenly slipped his hand back into his pants to resume his ministrations there, once again stopping just short of his erection.

"Oh! M-Master!" The words escaped him before he could stop them. Even as all the heat in his body seemed to rush to his groin, he could feel it spreading across his cheeks too. He was going to kill himself for that one later.

Broneph grinned. "That's more like it. I think my little pet has earned a reward." He removed his hand again.

Descole whined, face flushed from lust, embarrassment, and exertion. Before he could say anything, though, he suddenly felt Broneph's hand start to gently stroke him through his pants. Even as pleasure started to course through him anew, he could hardly believe it. But his hand was definitely there, rubbing his erection at an agonizingly-slow pace.

The strokes stoked the heat within him, and he thrust his hips up to meet them. They got faster, until the high-pitched noises he had been making turned into wordless screams. It was too much, and after only a few seconds, he felt like he was going to explode.

Sensing this, Broneph stopped. Descole made a sound of protest, but he was grateful. As desperate as he was, he didn't want it to end yet. But what was next?

The scientist stiffened instinctively as Broneph started unbuttoning his pants, causing him to pause. "Still nervous?"

That warm, pleasant feeling returned, making Descole feel embarrassed. "I-I…" Broneph suddenly pulled him closer, into a comforting embrace. That was when he noticed the hardness pressing against the side of his leg. "Y-you're…?"

"Hmm?" It took Broneph a moment to realize what he meant. He just grinned. "Are you surprised? You did spend the better half of this trip rubbing yourself against me like an animal."

Descole blushed and looked away. "S-sorry." Was he supposed to do something? It was his fault, after all, and it wasn't like Broneph wasn't helping him out with his own problem. But what could he possibly do? Everything that came to mind made him feel uneasy and overwhelmed, not that that was anything new by now.

"Don't worry about me." Once again, Broneph had figured out exactly what he was thinking. "I can take care of myself." The idea made Descole blush harder. Broneph laughed. "I'll let you watch, if you want."

Descole squeaked, still blushing furiously. "N-no, that's…" He couldn't figure out how to finish and just looked away.

Broneph laughed again. "Relax. I'm just teasing you."

"O-oh." Descole felt like an idiot.

"But you _can_ watch."

"St-stop that!" The scientist pouted.

"Is my pet mad? You want me to make it up to you?" Broneph's fingers toyed with the open button on his pants. "Or are you still too nervous?"

Suddenly reminded of their earlier predicament, Descole once again found himself confused. Their banter had distracted him from his arousal, but it had somehow made him feel a little less uneasy. He squirmed. That hardness pressing against his leg was distracting him, while also making him a little…excited. He did his best to move, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to get away or closer, and he ended up just wiggling around in the same place.

Broneph watched him, clearly confused as to what he was trying to accomplish. "If you still don't want to, you can just tell me. Like I said, I can think of something else."

Descole stopped, having forgotten all about that. He felt bad, for some reason. "N-no, I just…" He didn't know what to say, but found his gaze flicking down to see a bulge in Broneph's pants that he had not noticed before. Having done his best to avoid even looking at his own, he quickly adverted his eyes.

"Does it bother you? I already told you not to worry-I can take care of myself. It's not like I'm going to hurt you." By now, Descole had already realized that, but actually hearing it out loud still caught him by surprise. Meanwhile, having apparently thought Descole believed he might somehow use him to take care of his "problem", Broneph started to put a little distance between them. It was only a couple of inches, but the sudden loss of warmth made him cry out.

"No!" Descole immediately scrambled to press himself against the other man again.

No sooner had he succeeded, than the car suddenly hit a bump and rocked violently. Descole squeaked as he was almost thrown off the seat, stopped only as Broneph fell almost completely on top of him, unintentionally pinning him there.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Bumpy Ride**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own the rights to the Professor Layton series. Kind of a shame, huh? I mean, then this would be canon, and I'd have my hands full trying to make sure Gatita wasn't misusing pens in every scene.

**Author's Note:** This was co-written by me(SyberiaWinx, writer of the Disclaimer and Author's Note) and Gatita101. It was all just one fic, but it came out so long, that I suggested we separate it into chapters for uploading. Please remember to review!

Also, please be warned that this does contain some SPOILERS for Mask of Miracle, but only really the very last scene. We don't know much about Broneph, and it will be totally creepy if he turns out to be related to Descole or Bill Hawkes-evil, so this fic will be about how we envision the character. This is being written before Mask of Miracles even has a US release date.

And please check out the work of JACKSPICERCHASE on DeviantArt, as it was a real inspiration for this fic. There are spoilers there, though, so you might just want to do a search for Broneph, as there's not a lot of art containing him yet. Another big inspiration was a picture on Pixiv, but I can't post a link here, unfortunately.

**Extra Author's Note:** Though I hate to have to mention this on the last chapter, I'm going to do so for the sake of those out there who are not mindless sheep, like some people. It's come to my attention that a certain person has been spreading lies about me, sharing personal information of mine, inciting hate against me, and doing everything in her power to get me ostracized from this community. She uses the popularity she has within it to make everyone believe what she says and do her bidding, and she'd got all her followers thinking that I'm something terrible. The lies she has told are outrageous enough, but I've discovered she's had people fake-befriend me both here and on DA, then she went around citing person conversations I've had on both. I'm beyond disgusted that any member of the Layton fandom would do these things. So people, do not believe everything you hear. "Proof" is easy enough to fake or take out of context on the internet. If you've heard such things about me, I urge you to contact me for the truth, and not to harass me, as some have done.

Anyway, this is the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride! Let me know what you thought of the story. Sequels were planned for this, but due to Gatita pulling a cruel stunt and kind of disappearing on me mid-project, I'm not sure those will be written. I'm always on the lookout for new co-authors. If you are interested, please contact me. Currently, I'd also like to get help with my Descole/Lando story.

* * *

><p>They both stayed like that for a few moments, both surprised by the sudden jolt. Descole felt pleasantly warm all over. He could feel the fast beating of someone's heart, but he wasn't sure if it was his or…<p>

Broneph was bigger than him, and Descole found that he was almost completely covered by the man. His head was on his shoulder again, and their chests were pressed together. Their erections were dangerously close to touching, and this thought made Descole let out a soft whimper.

When Broneph started to move away, Descole suddenly felt something almost like panic rise in his chest. "W-wait!" The other man immediately stopped, but Descole wasn't sure what to say. Why had he even said that?

Descole squirmed awkwardly, inadvertently causing his arousal to brush against Broneph's. "A-ah!" The pleasure that coursed through him was unlike any he had experienced so far. He wanted more, but he was afraid to move again. So he just lay there, gasping softly at the feeling of the other's hardness pressed against his own.

During all this, Broneph remained silent. He lifted himself off of Descole slightly, causing the man to let out a miserable whine. It made him feel bad, but he still said nothing as he slowly moved one of his hands down to their waists, where he started working at their slacks. Descole panted at the sensations this caused, but he did not protest. He was not sure what the other was planning, but he decided to trust him and the excitement running through his whole body.

When Broneph had all the cloth covering their erections out of the way, he slowly lowered himself so they met once more. Descole reacted immediately to the feeling of his rival's hard flesh meeting his own, his back arching as he thrust his hips upwards. Broneph pushed them back down, but before Descole could complain, the other man was on him, rubbing their arousals together slowly.

"Ah-ah!" Descole could not form words to describe the pleasure he was feeling. As good as being pressed against Broneph had felt just moments before, this was something else entirely. He panted harshly, unable to hold back unintelligible cries as their hips moved in unison, his own thrusts slow, as he was finding it harder and harder to move with all feeling in his body flooding to one part.

It didn't help that Broneph was making sounds of his own. Even amidst the noise he was making, Descole could hear the other man's breaths coming quicker, to the point where he himself was almost panting. The scientist longed to tease Broneph the way he had been teasing him the whole trip, but the words died on his tongue as a particularly-hard thrust caused him to throw his head back and moan.

Broneph stifled his own moans with dominant grunts. His grip on the younger man tightened, and he started rubbing against him faster. It had been a long time since he had engaged in such activities, and he could feel his self-control finally starting to slip away.

Descole had been further along for some time now, and the sounds Broneph was making only pushed him closer to the edge. He could see-_feel_-the other man's composure slowly breaking down, just as his own had. The way he was gritting his teeth in effort… Those fingers digging almost painfully into his back… It was nearly too much.

"Oh, Master! Yes!" Descole couldn't believe those were the first coherent words out of his mouth, but he was hardly in a position to care. The humiliation that washed over him somehow only made him hotter, though by now, that was hardly a surprise.

Broneph managed to grin. Even as his own control slipped away, he still took delight in watching the younger man fall apart beneath him. "Is my little pet enjoying himself?" The strain in his voice was clear, and his attempt to laugh was thwarted as Descole roughly thrust his hips up against his, causing a strangled cry to come out instead. A smirk crossed the scientist's face.

"Such a naughty dog… I think you're just begging to be put in your place." Pushing himself up, Broneph used his own hips to pin Descole's down. He grinned as the other man whined and writhed under him, working himself into a frenzy as he tried to move his lower half.

Doing his best to ignore his own aching need, Broneph slid his hands up Descole's shirt, earning him a series of gasps. But those were nothing compared to the high-pitched cries he got as he ran his thumbs over the sensitive peaks there.

"M-Master!" Descole squeaked, his back arching. He desperately tried to move his hips, but they still wouldn't budge.

Broneph smirked, squeezing gently and enjoying how much louder his cries became. "That's what I like to hear."

"Please!" Descole almost sobbed as the older man's hands slipped out from under his shirt. "I-I'll do whatever you want!"

"Whatever I want?" Broneph's sunglasses glinted dangerously.

"Y-yes!" Descole knew he shouldn't have said that, but at this point, he was desperate enough that he probably _would _do anything the other man wanted.

"Then, tell me…What does my _pet_ want?"

"M-more." He hoped that answer would be enough, but he knew it wouldn't be. And that thought excited him.

Broneph smirked, feeling his own need spike in anticipation. "I think you can do better than that." He wrapped the other man's tie around his hand and tugged on it, earning him a sharp gasp. "Do you like it when I tug on your leash, pup?"

Descole panted harshly, unbelievably turned on by the prospect of embarrassing himself further. "Y-yes!" he hissed. How he wished he could move his hips. He needed more of that delicious friction.

"I bet you can't wait until I put a real one on you." Broneph leaned down, using the makeshift leash to pull the younger man's neck closer. He gently pressed his lips to the mark he had left there earlier. "You'll look so cute, following me around on your hands and knees." He saw Descole's face redden and chuckled. "But only in private, because you're mine and mine alone. _Mine_." To emphasize that last point, he roughly ground his hips against the other man once.

Descole let out a whine at the brief movement. "Y-yours." He struggled against his bonds. "Please…"

Broneph continued planting soft kisses along his neck, occasionally pausing to tease the flesh there with his teeth. "You want your master to play with you, pet? Ask nicely."

"Please!" he cried out immediately, more desperate this time. "Please play with me, Master!" The words came out unbidden, but pleasure still washed over him in waves. He wanted him. _Badly_. And the more he spoke-the more he embarrassed himself,-the hotter he got. "I'll be a good boy, and you can punish me if I'm not! You can chain me up and do whatever you want to me! Tease me until I beg like the naughty pet I am! Make me yours a million times over! Just _please_…" Descole had reached his limit.

And so had Broneph. Pulling the younger man against him roughly, he started grinding against him with more fervor than before. It didn't matter that Descole most likely hadn't meant a word of what he just said. Hearing it was more than enough. He wanted him. _Now_. And he would have him.

Descole barely had time to be relieved before the pleasure overwhelmed him. No longer held down, he wildly thrust his hips up to meet Broneph's, struggling to keep up with his rapid pace. He was quickly becoming lost in the sensations he was experiencing.

Broneph could see this, but he did not slow down. Instead, he moved faster. His own arousal demanded he finish this soon, and that was exactly what he intended to do. He found his hand trailing down Descole's back until he reached the ropes binding his arms. With one quick tug, they came undone.

Descole could barely register this, before he suddenly found his hands latching onto Broneph, clawing desperately at his back. With this newfound freedom, he thrust against the other man in earnest, bracing his legs against the seat.

"Oh, _yes_…" he moaned, as he felt himself finally nearing his release. "Master! Master! Master!" Descole found himself panting out over and over, unable to stop. His voice got higher in pitch, as Broneph drove him towards the brink.

"Louder." Broneph commanded, his own voice no more than a grunt. Descole obliged, digging his fingers into the older man's back.

The pleasure was intense, and Descole knew he couldn't endure it much longer. He had never done anything like this before, and his inexperience only made it that much more overwhelming. He was hot all over, and he felt like he was going to explode. It was quickly becoming too much, and he no longer had control of his body as it ground up against the other man.

Broneph could tell he was close, so he sped up his thrusts even more. The throbbing in his groin grew rapidly, making him go faster than he would have thought possible. He reached the edge quicker than he expected. Underneath him, Descole threw his head back in a wordless scream, his body stiffening as he came in a brilliant explosion of pleasure. Broneph followed immediately afterward, crushing the younger man against him as he rode out his orgasm.

The two lay there, the car quiet apart from the sound of their breathing-Broneph's heavy and deep, Descole's quiet and shaky. Broneph absentmindedly pulled out the white cloth from his breast pocket and used it to clean up the mess between them before fixing their pants. He then crumpled it up and shoved it into a different pocket, where it would be less noticeable.

Slowly getting up, he pulled Descole with him, so that they were sitting side-by-side. The scientist made no move to resist, having no energy or willpower left to even _want_ to fight back. Broneph had to hold onto him just to prevent him from falling back onto the seat.

Descole tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened, only to let out a yawn. While Broneph was concerned how the younger man would react to what they had done once he regained his bearings, it seemed he would have to wait a while before finding out. He pulled Descole sideways onto his lap, almost immediately feeling the man go limp against him, head resting on his chest. His energy had clearly run out, and as his breathing became soft and steady, Broneph realized he had fallen asleep.

Regardless of any regrets either of them might later have about their actions, there was one thing about the trip both Broneph and Descole could agree on:

It had been one _hell_ of a ride.


End file.
